Run Away With Me
by CrackedCoffeeCup
Summary: Let me catch my breath. This is really hard. If I start to look like I'm sweating, well...it's because I am. FrUK. High School AU.


The music began simply enough - a chord on the piano repeated twice, followed by Arthur's rough, heavily accented voice reciting the words:

_Let me catch my breath._

Francis, who was the only one seated in the overly large auditorium, watched the stocky individual on stage. He listened intently to each breath and lyric Arthur uttered, as he was requested to, but with more intrigue than he had honestly expected he would.

_This is really hard. _

The senior had been informed of Arthur's crush on him a few weeks prior (by his good friend Antonio) and had made every effort to let the rather uptight English boy know that the chance of this attraction being requited was _absolutely _possible - mostly because Arthur's feelings were _indeed_ returned by Francis. Quite enthusiastically, in fact. This point, though, Francis did not want to push. The fear of scaring Arthur away was more prominent now than it had been when he had previously felt for other individuals.

_If I start to look like I'm sweating, well, it's because I am. _

The smallest of smiles flickered across Francis' lips. Arthur had asked him to listen to the song - he hadn't specified what song exactly - he would be using to audition for the school musical, _The Last Five Years._ But Arthur was indeed sweating, and Francis had never seen him this nervous, not when it came to the theatre. Arthur loved it - so this was strange, and Francis thought it was all too possible that Arthur could be singing this to him as a confession of sorts, though it was bold to say so.

_I'm not good with words._

Francis was sad to say that he was unfamiliar with this piece.

_But that's nothing new._

There was no special lighting - it was just the two of them in the school's auditorium. Yet somehow, it was magic.

_Still I have to try to explain what I want to do with you. _

_With you. _

Arthur's voice cracked. Francis didn't care.

_With you. _

There you go, Arthur_. _Francis thought as Arthur corrected himself.

_Run away with me. _

_Let me be your ride out of town.  
Let me be the place that you hide.  
We can make our lives on the go. _

_Run away with me. _

_Texas in the summer is cool.  
We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac,  
Looking back,  
Sam,  
You're ready,  
Let's go.  
Anywhere. _

_Get the car packed and throw me the key. _

_Run away with me. _

Arthur took a deep breath, visibly shaking as he ran a hand through his hair and looked to the top left-hand corner of the auditoriums stage, pointedly avoiding Francis' gaze.

_Sam, I know it's fast.  
But I'm in love with you. _

_Sam, it's crazy, but Sam, I'm crazier for you. _

_I have these plans, Sam, I have these plans  
Of a house that we build on a bay when we run away - _

The familiar chorus started up and Francis was now very aware of Arthur's eyes trained upon him as the music became more intense.

_Let me be your ride out of town_.  
_Let me be the place that you hide.  
We can make our lives on the go. _

_Run away with me. _

_Alabama-Heat, sign me up.  
We'll be on the road like some country song,  
Won't be long,  
Sam, you're ready,  
Let's go.  
Anywhere. _

_Get the car packed and throw me the key. _

_Run away with me. _

_I'm not trying to make you a wife here.  
I'm not trying to tie you down. _

_I'm just saying there might be a life here -  
A new one, as soon as we run,  
Just as soon as we run,  
Run away. _

The note was long, and it echoed through Francis' mind, sending shivers down his spine and prickles to his eyes. Arthur was still looking at him, brow furrowed, forehead, nose, and neck shining with sweat. He looked positively terrified.

_Let me be your ride out of town.  
Let me be the place that you hide.  
We can make our lives on the go. _

_Run away with me. _

_Mississippi Mud - watch me slide.  
We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac,  
Sam, you're ready, Sam  
Let me be your ride out of town. _

_Run away with me. _

_California dreams - here we come!  
Romeo is calling for Juliet,  
Ready, set  
Francis, you're ready.  
Let's go,  
Anywhere - _

_Say the word, and I'm already there. _

Another long, full note. Arthur had squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists as he held it strong for four whole bars

When Arthur opened his eyes, Francis was no longer in his seat, and the last line - _Run away with me. - _was lost as Arthur's voice broke, along with something beating heavily in his chest, and his music stopped, pathetically.

Francis had left. Arthur had made a mistake.

The sudden, "Arthur," from beside him made Arthur jump, though, and he spun around to see that Francis had joined him on the stage, hands pressed together as though he had been clapping.

Arthur didn't say anything.

Neither did Francis.

They stared at each other, admiring the respective pools of colour within their eyes, for what seemed like hours, until Francis stepped forward and pulled Arthur into a warm hug.

"If you're not cast in this show you're auditioning for, Arthur - we can talk about it."

**AN: What WHAAAT – hey, guys. I wrote this a while back, but I wanted to get the fanfiction ball rolling again since it's been a heck of a long time since I've done this stuff. I have a bunch of stories planned out (noted, in fact, on my profile) and I want to get working on them, so I figured throwing something online would maybe push me to finish/start them! **

**Don't feel obligated, of course, but I'd love to hear feedback on this! I know it's mostly song, but…still - it would be much appreciated. **

**Stay sweet, Ducklings. **


End file.
